Painful Memories
by Kole-chan
Summary: Wounded by the ninjas of Konohagakure, naruto is found by Deidara of Akatsuki.Living with them all of his life, he is faced with a choice. Which is worse, a crime orginazation, or a village?
1. Prolouge : Cruel Intentions

****

**Prologue **

**Cruel intentions**

**"Damn demon!" A voice raged, the people surrounded the shaking form of a scared six year old. **

**"Yondaime - Sama shouldn't have wasted his life on you!" another yelled, a sharp kunai launched over heads at the terrified little boy. It hit the small form with a sickening sound; the people surrounding him jeered him, locking eyes with his bright blue.**

**"Demons aren't aloud in this village. You damn fox!" A terrified mother yelled, her own six year old son safe at home in bed. His ice blue eyes were horrified as they began to jeer him more. The Kunai embedded in his lower calf.**

**"Demon!"**

**"No good murderer!"**

**"Scum"**

**"little brat!"**

**"Damn murderer!"**

**"Murderous fox! Little trouble maker!"**

**"Fox!" The taunts came all at once, barley registering them; the little boy turned horrified eyes to the mob. Another kunai flew at him from an unseen direction. It hit his other leg; falling to his knees the little boy had tears in his eyes. He just looked at them, eyes scared at the horrible site of the mob. His blue eyes clouded as he fought to keep consciousness. Another kunai embedded itself in his arm, hitting a nerve. He whimpered the battle for consciousness, a battle he was losing; He landed with a small thud, the crowd growing silent, fearful of the Sandaime's rage when he saw what had happened. The women looked at each other, appalled with what they had done. The shinobi looked worried, but not guilty, or horrified at what they had done with their kunai. Two of them moved swiftly to the front, blocking many others. They both looked at each other, the taller of the two searching the crowd for a hint of the Sandaime's chakra coming nearer; when he gave his partner the 'All clear' the other lifted the little boys slight weight onto his shoulder. The two of them lepta towards the gate, to, dispose of the 'body'. They landed on the other side of the protective wall, running and jumping through the forest they found a clearing. The light snow swirling as they landed in the middle of the clearing. Looking at the clouds the taller of the two sighed. It was going to storm...**

**"Best leave it here." one said as the other shifted uncomfortably on his feet.**

**"Hai... but won't Sandaime be pissed when he finds out? Aniki?"**

**"Damn it Aoi, you know he had to die, no matter what the Hokage said, it wasn't safe with him around!" The other replied, pulled into his thoughts of the Sandaime's face when he found out what happened.**

**"But, Kyo, if he finds out we had anything to do with this, he'd kill us." Aoi replied as he glanced in the general direction of the village in worry.**

**"Damn it, why are you getting cold feet now? Huh? Aoi?" His brother drilled him, waiting for an answer. "Now that he's gone, we don't have to fear for the village as much! Don't you see? we have done the village a favour, now leave him, here, I have a cloak, wrap it around the body, leave it at the base of that tree, and lets get back... It's going to storm soon." Kyo finished, looking through the tiny pack under his own cloak, he pulled a large full sized blanket out, Aoi reluctantly lay the still form onto the blanket, and rolled it around the boys body. He then lay it where his brother instructed. The two of them left the clearing, heading back towards the village of Konohagakure. Not far from the small clearing, a passing Nin set up his own small camp, and began to stir a small fire into life. The man stood, and headed in the direction of the clearing. He walked for a few minutes, searching in vain for firewood.**

**"Damn northern region and their damn snow." the man muttered angrily, stepping into the clearing. It had begun to snow again, leaving an obvious trail through the dense underbrush. He sighed again, throwing the sky a dirty look. He surveyed the clearing, blonde hair blowing into his face. He stopped as he sighted a black lump on the far side. 'Wood?' he thought to him as he walked across the clearing. He sighed when he got closer. 'Nope, but what the hell is it then?' He walked to the black splotch in the snow, he picked it up, surprised by the slight weight. He unrolled the blanket and stopped when he realized what the hell he was holding. "Kami above." he slighted as he reached his fingers toward the little boys neck, there it was, a pulse. Weak, but a pulse none the less. He went back to his camp, sighting wood he had failed to notice on his way through. Stopping he picked it up to take back with him. He set the little bundle he had found close to the fire he had worked hard to get. After few minutes it was blazing. He carefully unrolled the blanket, appalled at what he saw underneath. It was the body of a little child, no more than six years old. He muttered about ignorant parents, and the cruelty of some people. It was then he saw the kunai holes in his arm and both legs. He swore profusely before moving to his pack. He removed a small box with medical supplies. He took a few rolls of bandages and began to carefully clean the wounds, with this done, he wrapped them and lay the little boy back into the blanket, moving closer to the fire with his precious bundle. The man smiled into the blanket, he had always wanted a son... And being a ninja made finding a wife, and living a simple life hard. Maybe he was meant to find the little boy, wounded, but alive in the middle of a large forest. His smile was replaced with a frown. 'Who the hell would do something to a defenceless child?' He asked himself as he cuddled the boy closer to him. He sat up peering into the fire, his body lending warmth to the body in his arms. After a little while, the shivers subsided, and a soft and even breathing could be heard. This brought another smile to the unknown mans face. **

**A/N so what do you guys think? Huh? Huh? Huh? tell me tellme tellmetewllme!**

**A little after story comic**

**Kole- Bree, Kayko is starin at you...**

**Kayko - AM NOT!**

**Bree - erm kayko... yes you were...**

**Naruto - What the hell you damn author are you tryin to kill me!**

**Kole - eepp... ducks behind table**

**Kayko - before Kole dies, I would like to say it is completely up to you people weather or not she lives, so don't REVIEW DON'T DO IT!**

**Kole - damn you kayko!**

**every one gasps! **

**R&R please! That way I know if you guys really want me to continue, or if I'm just wastin my time with a story nobody likes... **


	2. Chapter 1: If this is life, lets live it

-1I'm really sorry for the horrendously long wait! I was kidnapped by an evil pixie who stole my ability to write! Though I do have good news for those who like my stories, and plot twists! BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I have a new story that I'm gonna post once I get 50 reviews on this one! I just have to say be ready for anything in the new story. Hehehe! That's all, till I get 50+ reviews... If you reviewed, I really appreciate it, if not, I wish you would, it boosts my confidence. Now for the long awaited chapter 2!

Last Time in Painful Memories:

Naruto got left all by his lone-some, yata-yata-yata, found by Deidara... Yeah, you know the story!

Chapter 2: If this is life, let's live it!

Three days later

"So where we goin?" Naruto asked, walking along side the other blonde. Pausing for a moment to think, Deidara looked over at his six year old charge. In the past three days, he had taken a strong liking to the little boy.

"To meet up with some of my friends." Deidara replied. His answer seemed to satisfy the boy, for he grew silent again. Though Deidara liked the boy, he had now grown to hate the village he had come from. A village that abused and abandoned a child that had done nothing but save them from a tailed demon did not deserve sympathy from anyone. 'No wonder Itachi destroyed his clan.' entered his stream of thought. While they continued walking, in another part of fire country said ninja sneezed.

"ACHOOOO!"

"What the hell, Itachi… you getting somethin?"

"Of course not Kisame." Shrugging of the odd sneeze, the two men continued walking.

"So who are we meeting, and what they like?" The overly curious Naruto asked, looking up with cerulean blue eyes.

"Well, I don't really know who were meeting... They really didn't specify who was gonna be there. Though it'll probably be Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Hidan..." Deidara paused for breath. "Itachi's a sadistic bastard, Kisame's, 'The Super Fish', Sasori's a master puppet user, and Hidan... well, lets just say he's a little insane..." Naruto looked a little worried after the explanations, so he remained quiet. (AN: a little a little endearing don't ya think! YA!) They both continued to walk, watching the surrounding forest. A little before night fall the two came upon a village. The village look like it was in the middle of a festival, paper lanterns were streamed through the streets, and vendors were everywhere, selling their wares with vigor.

"We'll stay here for the night and continue in the morning." Deidara said, when he finished, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his legs. Looking down he was me with a look that most hardened veterans gave into. The 'dreaded' "Puppy Dog Eyes''. He knew before the night was through, his wallet was as good as toast. (I shall now leave my evil drool infested pixie stick on the classroom floor for an 'unsuspecting' victim to find! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!) A few minutes later, a small shop caught both blondes' eyes. A similar thought ran through their heads at the exact same time... 'Mmmmm... Pocky...' Glancing at each other they began to walk towards the shop, which had unfortunately caught the blondes' attention. Walking into the shop Naruto and Deidara looked around before a small speck of drool appeared in the corner of their mouths. Many flavors of pocky covered the walls; shelves packed with boxes stared at them from all around.

"Ahhh! Welcome to my shop, can I help you?" An older man asked, walking out of a room towards the back of the shop. (AN: I know, everyone always makes Itachi the pocky fanatic, but every evil villain, and young soon to be villain, has his/her weakness!) Nodding Deidara and Naruto pointed to various boxes and cubbies along the wall, while the man's eyes gleamed as he ran to get each box they requested. The grand total at the end was astounding. 15,000 ryou. Pocky was plentiful that night. The two wandered around the festival, stopping at a stall or shop every now and then. Before the two found a hotel, each had gained a few new items. For Naruto, he got three new sets of clothes. Each set was different, the first was all black with a full face mask, when he tried it on, all you could see were his bright blonde hair, and his cerulean blue eyes. The second set was weighted. The look on Naruto's face was priceless when Deidara activated the weights with a little bit of chakra. The set had dark blue pants with a black sleeveless top. A red vest with the kanji for 'Fox' in black, on the back finished the ensemble with black ninja sandals. The Third set, however was the most stunning. The Pants were red with a single stripe on the outside of each leg. The Shirt was a dark black, like the midnight sky. Covering the shirt was a floor length cloak with a nine-tailed fox in the middle, its tails fanning out, going to his shoulders and meeting at the top. To complete the boy's new clothing, Deidara went all out. A set of glittering katana decorated his back in a horizontal 'X' also, shuriken and kunai littered his many pockets. As they settled into their hotel room, Deidara outlined a difficult training regimen, which made the kid wince. Though they wouldn't start till he was seven, the thought still made him cringe. Sleep came easily, and before they knew it, the both of them were in deep sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX The Next DayXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

Naruto and Deidara both woke at the same time. Donning his weighted ensemble and his katanas', and after packing the rest of his things in a pack, the two of them left the room to continue their journey to meet the other members. After walking Deidara stopped, he looked around before smirking. Pulling one of the leather gloves off of his hand, he grabbed a glob of clay from inside his cloak. Putting it into the mouth like hole in his hand, he waited. A few seconds later the 'mouth' spit the clay out. The chakra infused clay bird blinked before taking flight towards a tree a few yards away. Still smirking he turned towards Naruto before smiling widely.

"Three, two, one." he counted. As soon as he said one, the bird landed, before exploding. Loud cursing was heard before two figures seemingly materialized. Both of the figures had black smudges on their faces.

"Was that necessary Deidara?"A tall black haired kid, of around 13 asked, glaring at him. Chuckling, Deidara looked at the other, less calm person standing there, before his chuckling changed to full blown laughter.

"Damn it Deidara!" The tall, blue skinned man yelled, glaring at the blonde. Still laughing Deidara walked towards the two.

"Yes it was necessary Itachi-kun, Kisame-san."He stated, Naruto stood a little behind him, waiting.

"Who the hells, the kid, ne?" Itachi asked, looking at the other blonde. Grinning Deidara began introductions.

"This is Naruto. Naruto this is Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigake." Still chuckling, Deidara pushed Naruto in front of him before placing his hands on the boy's shoulders protectively.

"Ta hell? He your long lost brother or something?" Kisame asked, eyeing the boy up and down, though the bright blue eyes and blonde hair were comparison enough.

"No... I found him… Outside of Konoha." Deidara started. Once he said Konoha, it seemed the temperature around the group dropped several degrees. Naruto looked beyond scared, yet angry at the same time. Itachi reaction was surprise, and then swapped with anger. Kisame was... Indifferent. "He was injured and... half dead. So I saved him!" Deidara finished lamely. Itachi's eyes were glazed over, he looked as if he was reliving a memory, weather it was good or not would depend on a person's point of view...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx I_TACHI'S FLASHBACK _xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Two Weeks Ago_

_"Ahh! Sasuke-kun!" An older woman said in greeting. "Off to the academy?"_

_"Yes ma'am." Sasuke politely replied, stopping in front of the kind old couples' shop for a moment. _

_"Do well, and make us proud!" she replied before waving him off. Sasuke continued walking, exchanging pleasantries with many of the Uchiha districts' residents. Standing unnoticed on the roof tops, Itachi watched his little brother's exchanges with little to no interest. No, he was thinking of his father and the rest of the Uchiha elders._

_**Flash back to the night before**_

**_"We must do something! If not the whole village will fall to ruins!" An elder Uchiha stated. "So in order to keep the village safe, we have decided to end the current Hokage's rule." Most of the others in the room gasped. Itachi and many others were to stunned to do anything. Soon after this proclamation, the 'secret' meeting ended. Disgusted with his clan, Itachi began to form a plan._**

_**End Flash Back to the night before**_

_Walking slowly to the ANBU headquarters, the thirteen year old was warring internally about what he had to do. 'Keep my family, and those who were not involved at the meeting alive.' Pondering all of his options he walked slowly across the tiles of a roof. _

_"Uchiha Itachi?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Good... Kukuku!"_

_Flashback end_

"Itachi?" Kisame smacked the younger boy in the back of the head.

"What the hell?" Itachi asked calmly picking himself up from the ground before glaring at the 'fish man' in front of him.

"You spaced out for a minute there." Kisame said with a shrug.

"Were you born in Konoha?" Itachi asked, looking at the little enigma he couldn't place.

"Umm... yeah." Naruto replied before going silent again.

"Why were you in the woods?" Itachi looked at the kid waiting for a solid answer.

"..." Naruto didn't reply. Instead he unrolled the bandages around his right arm to reveal the inch long incision. After rewrapping the wound, he pulled the legs of his pants up, exposing another set of bandages. He unrolled those as well, revealing another inch long incision.

"I found him like that in the woods; there is another incision on his other leg as well." Deidara said quietly as Naruto rewrapped the gash on his leg. "All because he's different."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well! That's all for now! I hope you like this chapter. The next chap will be out soon! I absolutely promise that! I have to write three more paragraphs, then it's done! Other than that It's been fun!


End file.
